A stroller is generally a chair-like carriage, often collapsible, with four wheels for transporting a baby or child. A baby or child generally sits or reclines in a seat of the stroller as a user (e.g., parent) propels the stroller in a desired direction. Strollers typically include a single seat for receiving a single passenger for transporting. However, some strollers include two seats, either side-by-side or forward and aft of each other, and are typically used for twins or two children still of age in need of the stroller. However, when a second seat is no longer needed or desired, the stroller may become no longer functional for its new purpose of transporting a single child. Conversely, a single seat stroller may no longer be desired when there exists a need to transport two children at once.